A View From The Newsstand
by BonesBird
Summary: The Civilian/Federation News Service is the first port of call for citizens who want to know what is going on in the universe. We collect some of their big articles.
1. Author's Note

**This isn't the first chapter of the story. This is just an exceedingly long authors' note to explain how this story came to be. If you don't want to read this, skip straight ahead to chapter two where the story will officially begin.**

**I've been looking for a way to extend my writing recently. A fabulous challenge from Alpha helped in one respect, but this is something completely different. **

**I collaborated on this with my sister, her username on here is DrToilette, and we took it in turns writing each chapter as if it was a news article.**

**This idea was born of a question from the "You Know You're British When…" Blog on Tumblr, who asked the question "What would be a newspaper headline in 2065", I immediately started thinking, and then discussed my idea with DT. **

**Between the two of us we have planned out more than 50 articles, therefore more than 50 chapters. This is basically going to be a dummies guide to Star Trek canon. We include major events from the books, and a few things we guess at, because there is never more **

**The story starts at the end of World War III, and ends during the book "Lost Souls". Roughly spanning from 2053 to 2381… Chapters are the average length of an article on the BBC News website. **

**Enjoy the story, and thanks for giving this a chance.**

**Bones and Doc Toilet xx**


	2. 2053 Peace At Last

**Peace At Last!**

_November 20__th__ 2053  
__Reported by Hannah Price. Civilian News Service_

* * *

After almost 30 years of prolonged warfare, a peace settlement was signed today between representatives of the Eastern Coalition and the Western Union.

This historic occasion was held on the historical site of The Hague, a place where war-crime tribunals were held for much of the 20th and early 21st centuries. The backdrop of Holland's second city is a fitting reminder of all that the war has been fought for, and with over 600million dead many will be saying that this day has come too late.

The factions have agreed to come to peace, with the Eastern Coalition agreeing to pay war reparations to the governments of the Western Union.

Rhys Prince-Jones, Prime Minister of England and Wales, who chaired today's summit stated:  
"_May this be the dawn of a lasting peace for this planet. The guns have fallen silent, and now is the time to honour our dead. To ensure that the future is stable for us all we must build on what is being accomplished here. The world has been thrown into chaos. A generation of our people have never experienced a peacetime existence. What does this mean for us now? We need to rebuild our cities, rebuild our countries. We need to rebuild our economies and infrastructure. We need to rebuild our laboratories, schools and hospitals, and we need to do this together. A great man once said, when he first stepped on the moon, 'I come in peace for all mankind'. Now we need to live up to this statement, and we need to agree to peace. For our children. Goodnight"_

Goran Hetherington, President of the United States Of America, echoed his colleague. As did General Kim Yun-Al of the Eastern Coalition.

Several civilian commentators were not convinced by the overtures of peace displayed, Alex Ryan, a noted member of the civilian security council told me:  
"_This peace won't last. It will be a hold over until the Eastern Coalition have the time to rebuild their forces. I would advise everyone to stay alert, and continue watching and listening to the broadcasts."_

While others disagree with Ryan, many agree that this treaty may not stand the test of time. Only time will tell who is on the right side of this argument.

The tribunal begins tomorrow against Colonel Park Si-Ju for Crimes against Humanity.


	3. 2061 North Sea Dries Up

**North Sea Dries Up**

_June 29th 2061**  
**Reported by Susan McDuff. Civilian News Service._

After centuries of reliance on oil dependency, the very last rig in the northern sea has churned its last drop of petroleum oil.

Although the fields in central Africa still inject some petroleum to the global market due to increased demand these are expected to run out within the next five years.

Due to political affiliations the African reserves will be predominately used by the Western Union superpowers, USA and England and Wales.

This will be sure to stir up the hostilities that are currently brimming between the Western Union and the Eastern Coalition. This depletion of oil on the coast of Scotland could very well increase the pressure to seize land for production of renewable energy sources. It will also stir up tension between England and Scotland who are still bickering over territorial divides from the Anglo/Gaelic pact of 2056

We were able to visit the site during the final moments of oil extraction and were shown to th head office.

James Bobbie McCrimmon, head of the last plant to close, had this to say  
_"Politics goes over my head. What I can say though is that I feel sorry for those of us who are now out of a job."_

Indeed due to the plants closure 1,800 people are now jobless and with many working there for the vast majority of their lives.

Employee Adric Boyle who has been on the rig for forty years stated,  
_"I don't know what to do. How the hell am I meant to spend my time now? What am I supposed to do now?"_

Several work programmes have been announced by the Scottish Prime Minister Frankie McDonald though whether these programmes will be successful remains to be seen


	4. 2063 We're Not Alone

**We're Not Alone!**

_April 6__th__2063  
Reported by Hannah Price. Civilian News Service_

The answer to the question that has plagued scientists, governments, conspiracy theorists and sci-fi fans for hundreds of years has finally been answered.

In a sleepy town in central Montana, a pilot and engineer by the name of Zefram Cochrane launched a revolutionary vessel. Not only was it the first major spaceflight since the end of the War, it was the first that travelled faster than light, a concept believed to have been impossible until just last night.

Cochrane and his crew on the _'Phoenix' _made it to Jupiter and back in 5 minutes. The fastest that any human has travelled until this point.

The flight attracted the attention of a species of alien, who landed on the sight of the launch and met Cochrane and his crew in Montana.

Today the members of the UN council will be holding a meeting with the newcomers. US President Sarah Jones gave this statement a little after 3am GMT.

"_Today, Zefram Cochrane made a historic flight, his ship built from the remains of a war that killed 600 million of our people, have ushered in a new era for our planet. I have met with the representatives of the ship who landed in Montana, Captain Solkar, of the Vulcan ship the T'Plana Hath._

_This has answered the question 'are we alone in the universe'. The answer to that is no. We don't know how many other cultures there are out there, but now we know that there are. I hope that we can establish regular, friendly contact with the Vulcan's and I urge Humanity to show our best side and put our best foot forward"_

Meanwhile, the Presidents and ministers of England and Wales, France, Germany, Australia, Papua New Guinea, Italy, Samoa, Cuba and several others have expressed their shock and amazement at the end of speculation about our place in the galaxy.

Now attention will turn to a second flight with the experimental engine designed by Dr Cochrane and his team, hoping to duplicate the results of the first in a more sustained flight to the edge of the solar system, scheduled for April 23rd.


	5. 2064 Cochrane reveals truth

**Warped Out – Zefram Cochrane reveals "truth" behind First Contact **

_July 4th 2064  
Reported by Zira Younge, Civilian News Service _

Zefram Cochrane makes outlandish claim that First Contact occurred despite the intervention of creatures from the future:  
_"You see on that very same day _[First Contact]_, I came face to face with a group of cybernetic creatures from the future."_

The events surrounding First Contact have been widely documented in various media forums but in relation to this statement the discussions of Cochrane's addiction to alcohol appears to be at the foreground. In fact according to eyewitnesses Cochrane tried to intoxicate the Vulcans and danced joyfully to a 20th century song.

Though Cochrane has stated that he is attending rehabilitation, several members of the graduating class receiving the address that they could "smell the scent of Tequila from the back of the room"

Cochrane's further claims that these cybernetic creatures are "pure evil" has fuelled xenophobic comments towards the Vulcans.

However based on negotiations between Earth's political leaders and the Vulcans it appears that the race is not "pure evil" as some extremists believe.

In fact US President Sarah Jones has stated:  
_"The Vulcans are a highly logical and intellectual people and I hope for many mutual endeavours"_

This lapse in judgement from Cochrane is bound to affect discussions with the Vulcan High Command who are considering sharing technological advancements with humanity.

In response to Mr Cochrane's theory the Vulcan Science Directorate has stated  
_"Time travel is impossible"_


	6. 2067 Earth Reaches Out to Friends

**Earth Reaches Out to Friends Near and Far.**

_3rd__ May, 2067  
Reported by technology correspondent Anthony Worrall. Civilian News Service._

For much of the last 5 years, members of the scientific community around the world have been gathering together data and information to go into what is Earth's first attempt to reach out to new civilisations.

The probe had been codenamed "Operation:Space" by the United Earth Space Probe Agency (UESPA), and contains cultural and historical information from each country as voted for by its population.

Friendship I, built of a tritanium alloy, will be able to travel at Warp 1 for a sustained period of 250 years, has been a project that was started by UESPA only 3 years ago, and has been designed to introduce new worlds and civilisations to the people of Earth, our culture and our history.

The launch of the probe, at 11pm GMT yesterday from a site just outside Melbourne, Australia, was welcomed by many, who view the launch as the first step towards manned missions outside of our solar system.

Critics of the probe include Vulcan Science Minister T'Lath. In an address to the UN three months ago she said  
"_Earth is not yet ready to join the interstellar population, and this probe is a misguided attempt to make contact with worlds and cultures both far beyond your technological abilities, and far below them. This object could spell disaster for a planet or its people, and that planet may very well be yours."_

The dire warning by the Vulcan's did not deter Dr Artem Thomas who pioneered the probe, not Dr Zefram Cochrane, who designed the warp engines for the probe.

The probe will carry scientific reports on a number of issues, from our cures to common diseases such as Alzheimers and Cancer, to a collected sample of the observed languages on Earth and translation matrices. It will also carry a copy of the original designs for the Phoenix and other scientific advances.

The Lovell Telescope in Cheshire, England, tracked the probes launch, much as it did the Sputnik launch 110 years ago.

The greeting, recorded by Dr Thomas for the probe, reads:  
_"We the people of Earth greet you in a spirit of peace and humility. As we venture out of our solar system, we hope to earn the trust and friendship of other worlds"_

The UN praised the launch, and have spoken of their hope to discover new allies with the use of the probe.

Is this a step towards leaving the Sol system, or are we still a long way from manned flights outside of the system? Only time will tell.


	7. 2073 New UESPA Headquarters open

**New UESPA Headquarters open in Russia **

_March 9th 2073,  
Reported by Elaine Richardson. Civilian News Service_

Warp engineer Zefram Cochrane has opened the new UESPA headquarters in Cheboksary, Russia. The new headquarters rest upon sites that were once extensively drilled for oil but are now being used for drilling out charters and policies for all of Earth.

Cochrane himself has stayed out of the limelight after his statement on what really happened at first contact. Though Cochrane has distanced himself from the debate, discussion amongst the populace is still rife as to the potential implications of the statement. The supposed temporal paradox that his statement entails implies that the future of humanity has a fixed path which has caused hysteria among many temporal physicists.

Dr Micheal Brunel of the newly created temporal mechanics department has this to say:  
_"If we take Cochrane's statement as the truth then the future is moving constantly towards the point where it goes back on itself, this sort of temporal loop implies that there is a fixed point in the future where these "cybernetic creatures" travel backwards in time and if these creatures DON'T travel back in time then what is the implication on the present? Ergo time travel is impossible."_

This statement has also been widely debated among the religious community.

Edmond Mollusc, Pope of the Roman Catholic faith stated:  
_"I believe that Dr Cochrane had a remarkable vision that the agents of the Devil in the form of "cybernetic creatures" with "pure evil" in their hearts are trying to corrupt us into sinning but through the purity and countenance we will have in future times we will be able to slay even the Devil."_

There has also been widespread debate as to whether or not these cybernetic creatures came to the past alone. We caught up with one of the residents of Montana who lived next to the weapons complex where the Phoenix was constructed. Who though refusing to be named stated on the record that  
_"I saw a blinding blue light and five people appeared out of nowhere."_

Cochrane was asked by journalists what his message would be to the next generation. This was his response:  
_"Don't Try to be a great man, just be a man, and let history make its own judgement"_

Sage advice from the warp engineer but the question is if history will remember him as the greatest engineer of the 22nd century or the greatest madman?


	8. 2083 First Colony

_**Sorry about the delay in posting. I've been sick lately**_

* * *

**Earth loses contact with first colony.**

_August 13__th__ 2083  
Reported by John James. Civilian News Service._

Family and friends of those who left to found the colony on Terra Nova over 14 years ago have been left worried about the colony after it ceased all communication with Earth.

Relations between Terra Nova and Earth have been strained for many months, since the UESPA announced plans to send a ship with 200 more colonists to Terra Nova. The settlers there were unhappy about the idea, and they organised a protest, and the leader declared:

"_No ship will be welcomed to this planet. This is our home, and we will fight to defend it. No ship will be welcomed from Earth."_

There have been rumours that the Vulcan ship, T'Kumbra, will be dispatched to restore calm at the colony, but this rumour has been denied by both the UN and the Vulcan High Command.

**Europe unites.**

_August 13__th__ 2083  
Reported by Anna McLoughlin. Civilian News Service._

After many months of negotiations, the major powers of Europe have agreed to reform the Hegemony and become one major power.

The proposals went to referendum in every member country of the European Union, with only Turkey voting to stay separate.

The main seat of power in Europe will remain in the Belgian city of Brussels, while all countries will be able to operate local law and order independently.

Senator Luke Trott, representing Ireland spoke of his hopes that this would be a step towards uniting Earth.

"_There is so much we can do together much better than separately. Over the next years, while we adjust to this new way of doing things, it will be a struggle, but after that it will be a glorious age for Europe, where we can all say 'I am European'"_

Some separatist factions have already begun protesting, with clashes between police and separatist protestors turning violent in three states.


	9. 2090 Orpheus Mining Colony

**Luna Development : Orpheus mining colony established**

_17__th__ April 2090  
Reported by Luna-correspondent Alexander Roberts. Civilian News Service._

After years of work the first long term mining colony on Luna has been established. The Orpheus mining facility will ease fears of world leaders as the possibility of a new colony for humans to colonise will ease food and water supplies that were beginning to bring the planet to braking point. After the disaster as Terra Nova, leaders are revelling in the base's establishment.

The newly elected senator of the European Hegemony Jasper Cowell has expressed his joy of the first Luna colony stating that,  
"_It'll be a fantastic opportunity for all of the cultures of Earth to interact together without the distances of water being a barrier to potential relationships_."

This is due to the news that civilians from the former Eastern Coalition are also being included as part of the Orpheus Colony alongside Europeans, Americans and a contingent from the Confederacy of Africa.

It is hoped that the colony will ease diplomatic tensions between the various cultures of Earth and be a stepping stone into the wider universe.

The Vulcans have been quick to praise us on our approach to the Orpheus, and to the establishment over the last several years of colonies on Luna, Ambassador T'Lona has gone on the record saying

"_Humanity is learning to accept themselves in all forms. This is an intriguing time to be a human."_

Although there are concerns that the Luna colonies will too seek independence from Earth among many factions of the globe, the leader of the Earth for Earth movement Grace Tyler stated:  
"_There is only one way to ensure that the Luna colonies are to remain in Earth's dominion and that is to enforce military rule. Otherwise we'll create a powerful enemy on our own doorstep_."

Regular communication and implication of key political figures has been the reaction of the governments of the world to these concerns with the leaders of all the world's major powers establishing a base on Luna.

Though the question remains which aspect of the colonies mythological name will it pursue, the beautifully crafted poet or the man who trapped himself in hell?


	10. 2103 Verteron Array completed on Mars

**_Hey folks. I really apologise for the break. I've been sick recently so writing and updating were the last things on my mind. I'm gonna get back to this bigtime this week, so hopefully back to bi-daily updates._  
**

**_In the meantime, enjoy._**

* * *

**Comets Come At It –Verteron Array completed on Mars**

_December 15__th__, 2103  
Reported by Utopia Colony correspondent Laurie Bowman. Civilian News Service_

Here on Utopia Colony there is cause for celebration as the threat of meteor strike is finally done away with.

Since the colony was founded, frequent meteor strikes were a fear for the settlers on Earth's neighbouring planet, with an average of 4 meteors hitting the planet a week there was always a chance that wherever a colony was sited there would be a chance of a strike.

This fear was realised 4 years ago when the outer ring of the colony was hit by a small meteor, which cause untold damage and killed 25 people. The colonists here didn't give up on the dream of making Mars habitable.

Dr Everett Harris designed an early warning device for the colony shortly thereafter, and then he spent his time trying to develop a system to take the danger away from the colony. Following in the steps of other scientists, he developed an idea, and tested it in the Martian gravity outside the colony. Proving that it could deflect meteors away from the colony.

So, two years ago began the building of the Verteron Array, nickname Project:Harris by locals here on Utopia Colony. It was completed a week ago, and had its first test yesterday. The array harmlessly deflected the meteor to the northern polar region. There was no damage to the colony, and no unexpected side effects after the array first fired.

The array is a little over 1km from the outer wall of the colony, and there are specially trained members of the team watching the sky above the colony all day, every day. It will be a safe Christmas for the citizens here, the first one in the colony's short existence.


	11. 2113 One Government One Voice

"**One Government, One Voice" – President Marjovski hails a new dawn.**

_August 26__th__, 2113  
Reported by political editor Ryan Thomas-Jones_

After the historic referendums in 70% of the worlds' populace that took place in April and May, today marks the first ruling day of the United Earth Governing Council.

With 65% of the population voting for the formation of one single government, to govern the world in a spirit of peace, honesty and scientific curiosity, the governments of the international community had to make decisions on how such a worldwide government would be run.

With each representative country electing a representative to parliament, each separate country will have an equal voice in the government as its neighbour.

Yet to sign to the new worldwide united government are China, Japan, Somalia, Kenya, Samoa, Scotland, Iceland, Australia and Western Russia. Though it is believed that a second referendum will be held in Samoa and Scotland early next year.

New Prime Minister of United Earth, Nana Marjovski, gave her commencement address today after she took the newly designed pledge for presidential officers.

"_Today, I look back over the last 200 years of our planet and wonder. What if we had been united then. What if we had had one government for the Eugenics wars, for the September 11__th__ bombings, for the wars in the Falklands, Korea, Afghanistan and the Gulf. What if we'd had one government at the time of the third world war? Those conflicts may have been avoided, but our planet would be a very different place, populated by a very different people. On this day history will remember that we took the first step to becoming whole. We took the first step into become a planet wholly united, speaking together in a voice of unity against all others. Today, we declare… 'one government, one voice'"_

She went on to praise the Vulcan diplomats who were in attendance, speaking of the unique bond that Earth would forever have with Vulcan and its people.

One day, maybe Earth truly will be united, but until ECON countries like China and Japan are brought into the fold, there will never be true unity. Time will tell if this is a mistake or the beginning of a new future for Humanity.


	12. 2119 Warp Five Complex Dedicated

**To Go Boldly – Warp Five Complex Dedicated**

_April 10__th__, 2119  
Reported by technology correspondent Anna Lewis. Civilian News Service_

56 years after the first warp flight, Zefram Cochrane today broke ground on the research institute that is dedicated to developing the fastest engine created by Human science. The Warp Five Complex (W5C), built just outside of Cochrane's hometown of Bozeman, Montana.

Warp Five is his goal, with the success of his Warp Two engine on civilian freighters, he sets his sights on the Warp Five barrier.

The belief in the scientific community is that once an engine that can travel up to Warp Five, and have a cruising speed of Warp Three, organised exploration of our galaxy past our immediate neighbours would become feasible.

Part of the UN mandate for the W5C and UESPA is that alongside developing the engine, they have working designs for test ships and any possible exploratory vessel that could come from the research.

Zefram Cochrane spoke at the ceremony. He praised his fellow Warp Theorist Romeo Tasaki and the Warp Engineer Henry Archer, who had helped him make the W5C a reality. He also said this at the ceremony:

"_On this site a powerful engine will be built. An engine that will someday help us to travel a hundred times faster than we can today. Imagine it – thousands of inhabited planets at our fingertips… and we'll be able to explore those strange new worlds, and seek out new life and new civilisations. This engine will let us go boldly… where no man has gone before."_

While this spirit will no doubt be infectious to all those who are excited about space exploration and the possibility of meeting new civilisations, there are already calls from the separatist movement about bringing trouble to Earth's doorstep.

The Vulcan Science Academy has so far given its blessing to the complex and the ambiguously titled "NX Programme". How much help they will be to Dr Cochrane and his team is yet to be seen.


	13. 2124 Warp Theorist Archer Dies

**_Sorry for the massive breaks in this folks, I often just forget to update it. I also forget how popular it is until I update. So I hope you are all still enjoying. PS - ByaSouthernLady turn your PMs back on. I miss our chats!_**

* * *

**Warp Five Engineer Henry Archer dies**

June 2nd 2124, Mort Merde, Civilian News Service

Warp theorist and engineer Henry Archer has passed away in his sleep at his home in upstate New York.

Archer was the prolific designer of an engine capable of reaching Warp Five however he was not able to live to see the construction of his beloved engine.

Mr Archer died after struggling for two years with the debilitating Clarkes disease, which has the patient being unable to recognise their surroundings and even forgetting those closest to them.

Long-time friend Emory Erickson and inventor of the first human matter transporter had this to say about his friend,

"_Henry always knew how to pick you up when you were down. A fantastic friend and a fantastic father, I am proud to have known him and been his friend._"

In an extract found in the records of the War Five Project renowned warp engineer Zefram Cochrane, who disappeared in 2119 had this to say about his colleague Archer,

"_I have never met such a generous man in my life. If I hadn't invented Warp Drive then I'm sure he would have done."_

Many at the Warp Five Complex who wished not to be named for legal reasons claim that the Vulcans are responsible for the delays surrounding the project. It is commonly believed that the Vulcan Science Academy has held back any possible assistance that they could give to Earth, while criticising the work that is being done by our scientists.

Archer's wife Sally has asked that the family be given privacy to mourn. He is survived by wife Sally and son Jonathan.

A public memorial for Archer will be held in San Francisco on Friday,


	14. 2133 UESPA Divides

"**To Boldly Go" - UESPA Divides**

_May 20__th__, 2133  
Reported by Anna Law. Civilian News Service_

Today is the beginning of a new era for Earth's space exploration services as UESPA divides, and a newly founded organisation takes over the planning and execution of space exploration.

The UESPA will remain in control of probe and satellite launch at all of Earth's colonies, but it will focus on scientific discovery.

The new organisation, Starfleet, will not only take over any current and future exploratory missions, they will take over the funding and organisation of the Warp Five Complex and the NX-Programme, the latter of which is being relocated to Starfleet's home city of San Francisco, allowing the Warp Five Complex to be the research base it was founded as.

Admiral Taka Houraou, Rear-Admiral Jackson Ryan and Captain Logan Lewis are the founding heads of the quasi-militaristic Starfleet. Which is has already recruited several well trained officers that were serving on UESPA ships.

Starfleet will also closely liaise with the Earth Cargo Authority about giving any needed assistance to Earth Cargo ships that call for it, which will be a relief to the hundreds of cargo crews who have already taken to space in the first wave of freighters that have been launched over the last 50 years.

The organisation, which was chartered yesterday, has announced plans for the first long-range explorer in Earth's fleet. The unnamed ship is yet to be fully designed, but officials have given an approximate launch date of 2145. Meanwhile Starfleet has already ordered short range explorers, designed to patrol Earth controlled trade routes between Earth, Vulcan and the colony and station at Deneva.

The Charter states that Starfleet's main duties will be peaceful exploration, first contact with new species, and the maintenance of Human security outside of the solar system. An ambitious plan to be sure.

Starfleet is recruiting officers from around the globe, whether a citizen of United Earth or not. They have set up several training bases worldwide.


	15. 2143 NX Project hits 2:5

**NX-Beta reaches Warp 2.5 – Starfleet celebrates active Ten Years**

_January 21st, 2143, Mort Merde, Civilian News Service_

After the failed flight of the NX-Alpha , which while attaining its target velocity of warp 2 was destroyed due to engine failure, it was widely believed that the NX program would be delayed in order to find the technical faults.

After an unscheduled launch last night of the NX Beta proved successfully that the engine could maintain warp 2.5. Which casts a shadow over the failure of the NX Alpha was it a technical malfunction or pilot error? Starfleet are immensely proud of the flights success and the wider ramifications of achieving warp 2.5 will allow humanity the opportunity to further explore the galaxy. This is a fitting tribute given the ten year anniversary of Starfleet's formation

Commodore Forrest who is in charge of the NX programme had this say,

"We are incredibly proud that we have made this step towards journeying with the other major powers of the universe. Soon humanity will take its place among the stars and I have the fervent hope that this will be within our lifetime."

The Vulcans though are more hesitant as to the implications of the flight, Ambassador Soval of Vulcan had this to say

"_There will need to be many safety tests and simulations to prove the engines full capability. Though humanity has made a step towards increased participation in galactic event caution is still recommended. As I have heard in human vernacular, "You have to look before you leap."_"

NX-Beta is the first Earth ship to reach and cruise steadily at warp 2.5. This progress will bring widespread celebration across the world due to the rapid progression of Warp Technology from its inception in 2063.


	16. 2144 Arrest of Arik Soong

**Arrest of the Arik Soong – Infamous Genetics Expert Captured**

_September 11th 2144, Mort Merde, Civilian News Service_

The former head of Cold Station 12, Arik Soong was arrested yesterday for stealing several embryos left over from the Eugenics Wars.

The wars which left a resounding impact on the planet are the reason why, to this date, genetic engineering has been outlawed, in order to prevent humanity being overthrown by the augmentations. While several scientists including Soong had fought for genetic engineering to be further pursued it was deemed un-natural, despite the advantages they claimed – curing genetic disease such as Clarkes disease or of allowing a child with learning difficulties or disabilities being able to become active members of society.

The risks though outweigh the benefits, with the possibility of an advanced human species claiming dominance over standard human beings. The potential competition that genetic engineering may produce could very well overwhelm Earth society. We have however seen some races use genetic engineering to help benefit their own kind such as the Denobulans .

Medical expert Josh Stinson who was appointed head of Cold Station 12 with Soong's disappearance had this to say

"_I am still grieved that Arik did this. I knew that he had different views but I never expected him to take it this far. I had hoped my former friend would have come to his senses and returned the embryos however I was wholly deceived in his character. It is a shame though, he does have a brilliant mind._"

It is not currently known whether the Vulcans have experimented with genetic engineering however it can be assumed they have dabbled in the technology.

While Soong has been safely captured it is currently unknown whether the embryos that Soong stole ten years ago have developed or were destroyed. For the sake of the galaxy it would be better that there destroyed.


End file.
